


Of New Emotions and Being Cared For

by dani_elizabethx



Series: How Porn Changed Kurt Hummel's Life [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_elizabethx/pseuds/dani_elizabethx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is nervous about going further with Blaine. Blaine has an idea of how to help Kurt get more comfortable with sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of New Emotions and Being Cared For

Kurt wakes up slowly. The setting sun is streaming through Blaine’s window, warming him up. He reaches up to rub the sleep from his eyes and rolls over to find the bed empty, he frowns. Listening carefully, he can’t hear any noise from the bathroom across the hall. Just as he decides to get up to check downstairs, Blaine walks into the room carrying a tray full of food - sandwiches from what Kurt can see.     
  
“Oh, you’re awake.” He smiles.    
  
Kurt sits up against the headboard, propping his pillow up for support. “Just woke up, actually.”    
  
Blaine climbs onto the bed carefully, trying not to spill their food. “I made you dinner.”    
  
Those four words make Kurt’s heart stop. Blaine made him dinner. Normally it wouldn’t be such a big deal, it might even be seen as a romantic gesture. But given the roles that Kurt so desperately wants them to be, it’s so much more. Blaine is making sure one of his basic needs is met - is making sure he eats. The thought brings tears to his eyes.    
  
Blaine sets the tray down near the foot of the bed and looks over a Kurt with a smile. His smile quickly falls when he sees the tears in Kurt’s eyes. “Baby, what’s wrong?”    
  
A choked sob escapes Kurt’s lips. “You made me dinner.” He whispers.    
  
“Yes.” Blaine responds slowly.   
  
“One of my basic needs is food.” Kurt tries again, hoping Blaine will understand.    
  
Realization dawns on Blaine, Kurt can see it in his eyes. “Oh, baby.” He coos. “I’m taking care of your needs.” He murmurs.    
  
Kurt nods. “I just...I.”    
  
“Shh, it’s okay.” Blaine soothes. “Come here.” He pulls Kurt into his side and holds him close. He runs his fingers through Kurt’s sleep tousled hair and places kisses on his temple and forehead. “I’ll always take care of you, baby.” Blaine promises and kisses his forehead again. He knows this must be an overload of emotions for Kurt. He hasn’t been taken care of on the most basic level for a long time, and if doing something as simple as having Blaine make sure he eats dinner brings him to tears, well, he can only imagine what will happen if Blaine gets his way this week.    
  
Kurt finally calms down enough to eat the turkey sandwich Blaine made him. He also eats some of the cut up strawberries and the baked potato chips that having been sitting in the bowls, waiting to be eaten. Taking a few sips of water from the bottle Blaine had handed him, Kurt deems himself satisfied. “This was delicious, thank you.”    
  
“No need to thank me, baby.” Blaine leans over and kisses the tip of Kurt’s nose. “It’s my job to take care of you, remember?”    
  
Kurt blushes, turning his cheeks a very cute shade of pink. “I remember.”    
  
“Good.” Blaine gets up and clears the tray from the bed. He sets it be the door and makes a mental note to take it back down stairs later. He climbs back on the bed and snuggles in close to Kurt. “What do you want to do tonight?”   
  
Kurt makes a face like he’s pondering the question before smirking. “Sex?” He waggles his eyebrows at Blaine.    
  
Blaine snorts. “No.” Kurt pouts. “Oh, don’t pout. It’s just to give your stretched little hole a break.” He growls the last half of that sentence, making Kurt shudder.    
  
“Okay.”. He mutters, sinking lower on the bed. Blaine immediately recognizes it as an act of submission - making himself sit lower than his Dominate.    
  
Blaine kisses his forehead. “How about we watch a movie?” And Kurt’s nod he gets up and pads over to his shelf of DVDs and scans it for anything that sounds good. “What do you want to watch?”    
  
“Anything.” Kurt mumbles from under the small burrow he’s made himself.    
  
Blaine chuckles and slides  Finding Nemo off the shelf. He pops it in the DVD player and turns on the TV before running and leaping back onto the bed. Kurt flies into the air from the impact and glares at a giggling Blaine while he situates himself back into a comfortable position. Flipping over onto his back, Blaine grabs the remote from his bedside table and hits play before sliding up next to Kurt. “Can I join you in your blanket fort?” He gives his best puppy dog eyes.    
  
Kurt glares before relenting and holding open the edge of the blankets. Blaine wiggles over and then wraps his arms around Kurt’s middle. They settle down and watch as Marlin playfully chases Coral around their sea anemone. By the time Dory is introducing herself at the shark’s meeting, Kurt’s eyes are starting to drift shut. Blaine kisses his temple and whispers in his ear. “Sleep, baby.” And smiles when a satisfied grin plays at Kurt’s lips as he drifts off. He watches some more of the movie before his eyes start to droop. He finally gives in and let’s sleep consume him.    
  


* * *

  
Blaine wakes up the next morning to the DVD menu playing. He blindly feels around for the remote to turn off the TV, knocking a things on the bedside table around on the way. The noise wakes Kurt up, making Blaine feel guilty. He clicks the TV off, and rolls back over. “Sorry, baby.”    
  
“Mm, it’s fine.” Kurt mumbles as he rolls over to face Blaine. He blinks slowly and smiles. “Morning.”    
  
“Good morning, beautiful.” Blaine leans forward and kisses the tip of Kurt’s nose. He thinks of asking Kurt if he would like to shower, but decides against it in favor of giving him some orders. “Go take a shower, baby. I’ll make you some breakfast while you’re in there.”    
  
Kurt grins. “Yes, Blaine.” He murmurs and slides off the bed and pads to the bathroom, still gloriously naked from yesterday.   
  
Blaine allows himself to lay in bed for a few minutes until he hears the water start. He stretches and climbs out of bed and heads downstairs, grabbing the tray from the night before. He puts the dirty dishes in the sink to deal with later and then pulls open the fridge. He stares at it’s contents and decides on eggs and turkey bacon. While the pans heat up he whips the eggs together in a bowl and then pulls some strips of turkey bacon out of the package.    
  
He’s almost finished with the toast he decided they needed at the last minute when Kurt shuffles into the room. He’s wear some jeans and one of Blaine’s old hoodies with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. Blaine has to fight the urge to pin Kurt to the wall and completely ravage him.  _He’s wearing my clothes_.  Biting the inside of his cheek, to keep the whimper that is threatening to escape inside, he turns back to the stove to grab the pan and plate their eggs.   
  
“Do you have juice?” Kurt asks from behind him.    
  
“Yes,” He answers. “Pour us some, please, baby.” He hears kurt grabbing the glasses then opening the fridge. He smiles and grabs the toast that popped up. He butters it quickly and adds some to each plate. Carry the plates, he walks over to the small table in the breakfast nook of the kitchen. Kurt’s sitting there with one leg tucked under the other; the two glasses of juice sitting on opposite sides of the table. He sets Kurt’s plate in front of him and then kisses the top of his head. “Thank you for getting the juice, baby.”    
  
Kurt beams up at him. “You’re welcome, Blaine.”    
  
He slides into his seat and takes a sip of juice. “Did you enjoy your shower?”   
  
“Yes, Blaine.” Kurt answers as he puts a forkful of eggs in his mouth.    
  
Blaine’s picking up a piece of bacon when it hits him - Kurt’s been using his name like a title. “Baby,” He starts slowly. “Do you want a title to call me?”    
  
Kurt looks up from his breakfast with wide eyes. “What do you mean?”    
  
“Like, do you want to call me ‘Sir’ or ‘Master’?” He watches Kurt’s face for any sign of discomfort. “Something like that.”    
  
“Oh.” Kurt blinks. “Well, I hadn’t given it much thought.”    
  
Blaine grins. He can see right through that statement. “Are you sure?”    
  
Kurt hesitates. Blaine gives him time to gather his thoughts, when he still doesn’t get an answer, he tries again. “Baby, if you want to call me ‘Sir’, I’m not going to protest. This is about you, remember? We agreed to try this because it’s what you wanted.” He reminds him gently. “I’m sure you’ve put a lot of thought into all of this.”   
  
Kurt nods slowly. “I have. I, um, I like ‘Sir’. I’d like to call you ‘Sir’.”    
  
“Okay.” Blaine murmurs. “Is there a title you’d like me to address you as?”    
  
Kurt shakes his head. “I like ‘baby’.” He finally makes eye contact with Blaine. “Unless there’s something you like.”   
  
“I can keep calling you baby.” Blaine smiles. “Now that that’s settled. Eat.”    
  
Kurt picks his fork back up and starts to eat the rest of his eggs. After breakfast, they head for the living room and decide to watch another movie -  Charlie’s Angels this time. About halfway through the movie Blaine turns to Kurt. “Can you get me a water, baby?”    
  
Kurt is off the couch before Blaine can really even finish his question. Kurt returns a few seconds later with a cold bottle of water from the fridge. He crawls back onto the couch and lays down with this head in Blaine lap. After taking a few sips, Blaine sets his water on the end table and then starts to play with Kurt’s hair. He twirls the short strands around his fingers and scratches his scalp gently. Fifteen minutes later and Kurt is practically purring in Blaine’s lap.    
  
Smirking, Blaine leans down and whispers hotly in Kurt’s ear. “You’re so pliant, aren’t you, baby? You’d do whatever I want you to wouldn’t you?”    
  
Kurt moans and rolls over to nuzzle into Blaine’s lower stomach. “Please, Sir.” He whimpers.    
  
Hearing Kurt call him ‘Sir’ for the first time makes something hot twist deep in the pit of his stomach. He grabs Kurt and roughly flips them and pins him to the couch. He leans down and bites Kurt’s neck possessively. Kurt moans and bucks his hips up into Blaine’s. “You like that?” Blaine growls.    
  
“Yes, yes, yes.” Kurt babbles.    
  
Blaine bites him again. “Yes, what?”   
  
“Yes, Sir.” The submissive moans, arching up, seeking more.    
  
Blaine sits up, straddling Kurt’s waist and pulls him up to pull the sweatshirt over his head. He tosses it to the floor and then starts to pull his own t-shirt off. It gets caught on his ears, making Kurt giggle. When he’s finally untangles himself from the fabric, he mock glares at Kurt who stops giggling. Blaine reaches down and places his hands right above the waistband of Kurt’s jeans. “Do you want these off?”   
  
Kurt nods frantically. “Yes, Sir.”    
  
Blaine hums. “I don’t know.” He teases. “What have you done to earn it?” He starts to run his fingertips over Kurt’s lower belly.    
  
Kurt whines. “I’ve been good. I followed all of your orders, Sir.”    
  
“You have been a very good boy today haven’t you?” Kurt nods frantically again. “Hmm, well, then I guess we can play.” He pops the button and pulls down the zipper to reveal flesh. “Oh, you naughty boy. You didn’t put on underwear. I think that deserves a punishment.” Kurt flushes and turns his head to the side. Blaine isn’t sure if it’s from embarrassment, or if he’s upset because he thinks Blaine is mad at him. “Baby, look at me.” Kurt does. “Are you embarrassed that you got caught or are you upset?”   
  
“You called me a naughty boy.” Kurt whispers. “And said I was getting punished.”   
  
“Oh, baby.I was just teasing.” He leans down and nuzzles Kurt’s neck. “I’m sorry.”   
  
Kurt whimpers. “Sir.”    
  
Blaine pulls back enough to look at Kurt’s face. “What, baby?”    
  
“Can we still play?” He asks shyly.    
  
An ear splitting grin spread across Blaine’s face. “Of course, baby.” He crawls off Kurt to pull his jeans off all the way and then sheds his sleep pants. He crawls back onto the couch, straddling Kurt’s stomach. “You’re still being punished, though. No coming until I say, got it?”   
  
“Yes, Sir.”   
  
Blaine smiles, satisfied, then an idea hits him. “Baby, do you wanna try something new?”   
  
Kurt stares at him with big, curious eyes. “Like what, Sir?”   
  
Blaine shuffles forward, so that he’s straddling Kurt’s chest. “Open your mouth for me, baby.”    
  
Kurt obeys, dropping his jaw and opening his mouth wide. Blaine looks down at this beautiful sub through a haze of arousal. “Keep it open.” He orders before taking his cock in hand and thrusting shallowly into Kurt’s mouth. Kurt must understand what Blaine wants because his eyes go wide before he drops his mouth open wider. Blaine groans and pushes forward, fucking Kurt’s willing mouth slowly.    
  
Feeling Blaine fuck into his mouth was a sensation Kurt thought he could never tire of. He loved the feeling of Blaine sliding over his tongue and hitting the back of his throat. He moans the first time Blaine gets farther than just his mouth, fucking down into his throat. He wants more - more of Blaine, more of Blaine’s cock in his mouth. He tilts his head back just slightly and relaxes his throat enough for Blaine to slide in deeper.    
  
Above him, Blaine is moaning. “God, baby. Your mouth feels so good.” He leans over Kurt’s head, holding himself up with the armrest of the couch and fucks down into Kurt’s throat. “You like it when I fuck your mouth? Huh?” Blaine growls.    
  
Kurt can only moan in response. He brings his hands up to rest on Blaine’s thighs, to keep himself from reaching down to jerk himself off, and runs his hands up and down, feeling the trembling muscles that lay just underneath the surface. Blaine picks up the pace and his thrusts start to lose their rhythm. Kurt knows he’s close. He hums around Blaine’s cock every time it enters his throat and hope that will send Blaine over the edge. He wants Blaine to come in his mouth. Blaine’s thrusts are getting rougher and Kurt can feel the vein on his cock pulsating with every sweep over his tongue. He hums harder and that must do it because Blaine thrusts all the way into Kurt’s mouth and stills, spilling his come down Kurt’s throat.    
  
Pulling out of Kurt’s mouth slowly, Blaine watches for any sign that Kurt didn’t like it. But Kurt just squirms under him. “Can I come now, Sir? Please?”    
  
Blaine smirks and wiggles down Kurt’s body. He takes him in hand and starts to pump his hand quickly. It’s dry and rough, but he doesn’t care, he knows Kurt will come anyway. He watches his sub squirm some more before growling “Come.”    
  
Kurt does, all over Blaine’s hand and his own stomach. His back arches and his vision starts to go fuzzy around the edges. He comes for what feels like forever before slumping back on the couch. Before he even has time to catch his breath, Blaine is shoving his come covered fingers into Kurt’s mouth. “Clean them off.” He orders.    
  
Kurt licks all of his own come off of his Dom’s fingers and moans in satisfaction when it’s all gone. He lets his head lull to the side and his eyes drift shut. Distantly, he can hear Blaine chuckle. Just as he’s starting to fall into unconsciousness, he feels soft fabric being laid over him.    
  



End file.
